Por que a neve é branca?
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: Você sabe por que a neve é branca? Porque ela esqueceu a sua cor... • One-shot • Protagonista: Kaname Kuran


_**Nota Autoral:** Yo! Primeiramente peço que tenham paciência com essa fic, pois é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Vampire Knight. Diferente de mangás como Naruto, VK é um mangá de linha do tempo intrincada, ou seja, é difícil você encontrar uma brecha para escrever algo novo. Por isso eu espero que tenha conseguido passar algo interessante com essa one-shot, sem causar prejuízo para o roteiro original da ilustríssima Matsuri Hino._

_**Nota Autoral 2:** Esta fic foi feita literalmente em cima da hora para um campeonato no orkut, sob o tema "Inverno". Como não tive muito tempo para bolar a história, peço perdão se ela ficou meio desengonçada e sem sentido. Por último e não menos importante, gostaria que quem lesse pudesse dizer o que achou! Sem mais delongas, vamos à história..._

_**Disclaimer**: Não sou dona de Vampire Knight, mas o Kaname-sama é dono de todos nós._

* * *

-

**Por que a neve é branca?**

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

Trazendo o ar gelado das montanhas o inverno escancara minha janela. Eu me levanto em um movimento monótono, ando vagarosamente e a fecho, produzindo o som arranhado de articulações enferrujadas. Ao que parece já fazem séculos desde que esse quarto passou por alguma reforma... Ponto para Ichiou, por escolher o pior entre os quarenta aposentos desta mansão de três andares para o descendente da nobre família dos Kuran.

Mas isso não importa, realmente não faz nenhuma diferença. Estar aqui, não estar aqui... Não há nenhum propósito. Não houve nenhum propósito no dia em que a minha vida começou a se derreter como uma patética escultura de gelo. Ver Rido Kuran assassinar Haruka em frente aos meus olhos, Juuri observando passivamente da sacada. Por que nenhum de nós fez nada efetivo para impedir?

Sei que tentei entrar na frente, sei que disse que cuidaria daquilo no lugar dele. Mas ele era teimoso como aquele mal hábito que você quer suprimir, mas não consegue. Com um abraço suave me fez recuar, e todos os meus esforços se converteram em pó sobre neve, pó este do que restou do corpo de Haruka Kuran. Seu sorriso se esvaindo aos poucos de seus lábios, assim como seu sangue puro.

Meu... pai. Meu pai que nunca foi meu pai. E nos meus olhos ainda estão gravados a dor e o sofrimento dele ao deixar todos nós para trás. Ainda hoje em dia sinto o coração de Haruka quebrar em mil pedaços dentro do peito.

_"Você sabe por que a neve é branca? Porque ela esqueceu a sua cor..."_

Naquele dia nevou, assim como hoje. Naquele dia o inverno também escancarou a janela, trazendo um ar gelado que dizia que algo pior estava por vir. Uma sensação doentia de expectativa. E eu não saberia que acabaria pagando o preço por deixar que o gelo dentro de mim parasse de derreter tão fácil. A estátua gelada chamada Kaname não havia sido fabricada para ter uma duração muito longa... se não fosse por alguém de nome Yuuki.

_"Me diga, você sabe por que a neve é branca?"_

Aqui sentado sozinho no chão frio contra a parede, penso que talvez teria sido melhor se eu tivesse me derretido por completo a deixar que essa lacuna tão grande se formasse entre nós.

Por quê?

Por sua causa... Yuuki. Minha irmã que nunca foi minha irmã. E nos meus olhos ainda estão gravados o seu medo e o seu pavor ao encostar os dedos nas minhas presas. Ainda hoje sinto o seu coração mergulhar dentro do estômago.

Não me lembro desde quando o inverno deixou de ser uma estação no ano para se tornar uma presença constante ao meu redor. Uma sensação que começa no meio do meu peito e vai se espalhando pela minha corrente sanguínea, como algum tipo de veneno... Posso senti-lo em todo lugar, congelando e cristalizando o ar.

E se você estivesse aqui, faria diferença? Haveria um propósito? Haveria uma razão? Naquele dia você se esqueceu completamente de mim, e me olhou como se eu fosse algo abominável. Todo o amor que eu estava acostumado a ouvir na sua voz ao me chamar de 'oni-sama' convertido em terror e repulsa.

_"Yuuki, você sabe por que a neve é branca? Porque ela esqueceu a sua cor..."_

E só eu sei o que senti quando tive que deixá-la para trás naquele dia de neve e sangue, com Kaien Cross. Logo você, a única pessoa no mundo que eu preferiria morrer a permitir que saísse debaixo da minha proteção. Mas eu não tive escolha, tive? Eu queria gritar, chorar, implorar para que não me esquecesse. Mas eu não podia. Não podia. Isso era sobre você e não sobre mim. Apesar de querer segurá-la contra o meu peito com toda a força, nem mesmo eu pude ser egoísta a esse ponto.

Me lembro da porta se fechando atrás de mim, o epílogo da saga de morte e sangue dos Kuran. Você, humana, filha adotiva de um caçador de vampiros. E eu, um vampiro. Hah. Irônico, não? Enquanto a porta batia e se trancava eu senti tudo dentro de mim se retorcer frenéticamente, com mais intensidade que a nevasca à minha frente. Minhas mãos sujas de sangue debaixo das luvas, e meu entendimento manchado pela sua rejeição.

Agora sei claramente que eu faria qualquer coisa pra não ter te perdido naquele dia. Mas a hora chegou em que eu tive que te dizer adeus... e inesperadamente, contra todos os meus instintos eu deixei você ir.

E então fiquei um longo tempo lá, em frente à casa do Presidente Cross, observando enquanto os flocos de neve caíam pelo chão. Algo sobre esta visão fez parte da minha alma se sentir inexplicavelmente em pedaços.

_"Yuuki, me diga por favor, você sabe por que a neve é branca?"_

Me levanto e abro a janela novamente, recebendo outro som metálico arranhado. Observo o trajeto de um floco de neve até ele cair lentamente no chão, com sua pequena existência sendo esquecida antes mesmo que a reconhecessem. Ah, as histórias que a neve contaria se alguém ao menos parasse para ouvir... Mas ninguém a ouve. Ninguém a ouve assim como ninguém ouve a mim. Eu e a neve somos parecidos nisso e em outras coisas. Ambos somos dados como 'puros', mas na primeira oportunidade que os outros tiverem irão pisar e tentar se livrar de nós como se fossemos lixo, e não aquilo que ainda pouco era dado como 'imaculado'.

Sabe, Yuuki, eu e você viemos de uma linhagem na qual ninguém diz uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo quando alguém nasce ou morre. E enquanto as pontas do meu sobretudo dançam pelo ar percorrendo trajetos de sangue, o frio canta meu nome em uma canção subversiva. Mas mesmo você já sabe que é tarde demais para que o que fazemos seja perdoado. Não é normal um ser que dependa do sangue de outros seres para sobreviver. É nojento, é tenebroso, é imoral. É isso que você está aprendendo convivendo com humanos, não?

_"Neve pura e branca... Por que é tão branca? O que há com essa neve? Ela não deveria ser vermelha. Então... de onde vem esse vermelho?"_

Mas você não é humana, Yuuki. E esta é uma verdade que eu queria desesperadamente gritar aos quatro ventos, para que você soubesse que você tem sim um passado, que você tem sim uma família, e que você tem sim alguém que te ama mais do que a própria vida. Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de mergulhar na escuridão por você. Por você eu congelei no tempo. Por você tudo ao meu redor estacou no lugar. Por você eu não hesitaria em me tornar um traidor, um indigno, um assassino. Você não é humana, Yuuki.

Mas o que eu aprendi é que uma mentira dita muitas vezes, por fim se torna verdade. Enquanto andamos nos corredores da Academia Cross seu olhar é distante, perdido, quase como se vagasse em uma dimensão longe daqui. A lacuna que havia entre nós cresceu mais ainda por minha causa. Por que por mais que eu quisesse mantê-la ao meu lado, mesmo eu sabia que você não estaria segura sabendo quem realmente é. E hoje eu só consigo prosseguir por causa da única noção de que sei que você ainda existe no mundo, mesmo que não seja em meus braços. Mesmo que não seja por mim que você esteja vivendo.

Mas eu vivo por você. Se a estátua gelada Kaname ainda não se derreteu é por sua causa.

_"Você sabe por que a neve é branca? Porque ela esqueceu sua cor... Assim como você esqueceu de mim."_

Me resignei à frieza emocional. Esqueci de tudo e todos, mas não pude esquecer de você. Por mais que eu tentasse fazer o mesmo... não fui capaz. Yuuki, por que eu não fui importante o suficiente para que você se lembrasse de mim? Por que você me esqueceu? Mas mesmo apesar de não se lembrar de nada você ainda me olha. Ainda posso ver seu olhar, por mais distante que seja, vagando entre o ar frio pelos mosaicos das janelas da Turma da Noite. Você ainda olha para mim, talvez se perguntando se eu tenho as respostas para as suas perguntas. Se perguntando se eu retorno os seus sentimentos, sejam eles quais forem.

E você seria capaz de me amar? Quando você está sozinha com seus pensamentos e diz que me ama... Você faz idéia do quanto eu te amo? Eu achava que o inverno dentro de mim duraria pra sempre, mas ele foi quebrado por algo aparentemente insignificante para você. Você imagina o que significou para mim receber um mero chocolate industrializado seu? Não foi para mim que você deu o único que conseguiu fazer com suas mãos, mas isso já é o bastante. Isso já é o suficiente para que eu permaneça.

Pior do que ter morrido uma vez. Pior do que ter renascido para ser irmão da pessoa que mais amo na vida. Eu achei que tinha morrido dentro do seu coração.

_"Yuuki, você sabe por que a neve é branca?"_

Eu e a neve somos parecidos por que ambos não sabemos mais a nossa cor. Em todo esse vai e vêm de séculos passados eu e a neve não temos mais uma identidade. Ela porque desistiu de ser algo precioso, resignando-se a ser pura apenas enquanto cai do céu... E eu porque por mais que eu queira sei que você não olha para mim como antes. Você me esqueceu. Exatamente como a neve.

_"Yuuki, você sabe por que a neve é branca?"_

_"Não, Kaname-senpai, por quê?"_

_"Porque ela esqueceu a sua cor..."_

-

-

-

_**c'est fini**_


End file.
